


Gems

by darkapos



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blue chicken is a goddess, Lesbian chicken moms and their dinosaur daughter, Other, Really just everyone is gay., Void chicken is a gothic queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkapos/pseuds/darkapos
Summary: The farmer loves his gems.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Gems.

He calls us his gems.

I'm not sure if it's because the other one is blue or my eggs are very out of the ordinary, but it may be the fact that we look different than the hens on the other side of the lake.

The blue one has the most magnificent feathers, she's absolutely astounding. I, on the other hand, am jet black, a fine color for a hen I must say, however, I will never compare to the blue one. She doesn't seem to mind my presence, and I find comfort in hers.

The hens and ducks on the other side of the lake don't seem to see or care for us when we're let out, and if they do, they avoid us or glare and scurry back to their coop. I can remember vaguely, when i was a chick, there was this one duck in our coop. I'm not sure why she was there, but she was a nice lady, a beautiful one too, and very warm. To this day I wonder what happened to her and where she is, although now I suspect she's with the ducks across the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

The farmer still calls us his gems, he takes our eggs and does who knows what with them. The blue one told me he grinds them up into some sort of liquid goo called "mayonnaise" humans like to eat. It sounds absolutely horrifying! Oh, the man has no respect or decency!! Yet, strangely enough, it almost makes me wonder what kind of mayonnaise my own eggs would make.

There is a new member of our coop today, and it looks nothing like a chicken, the blue one and I have stayed far away from it, for it is frightening to see.

The thing doesn't seem to be harmful, as it has only slept for the majority of the day. This makes me wonder what it does, yet it may just do nothing, and it may be another rarity, a new gem.

Oh it lays eggs, of course, how wonderful.

I wonder what its mayonnaise would look like.


	3. Chapter 3

The weather is quite nice in the summer, especially outdoors, sitting by the lake, watching from afar as the hens and ducks gossip and the pigs dig up strange looking plants. Sometimes the orange cat may visit our coop, and he's a mischievous soul, yet very kind. Sometimes he stays and chats with us, occasionally he will come with a gift, usually some dead bug or even some crops he stole from the farm. I wouldn't call him spoiled, but the Farmer spoils him the most out of us all, and I must say, it is nice to be treated well.

The cat brought us a treat today, dead of course; I don't think he can grasp the idea that we don't enjoy eating mice, but it was a nice gesture regardless.


	4. Chapter 4

The thing in our coop is called a "dinosaur", which are supposedly incredibly old, yet this one is just a chick. The logic in this is just astounding. She, however, is a very friendly dinosaur, and I've taken a liking to her, so much so that I have taken her under my wing. The blue one and I will be her guides in this strange yet interesting world.

I got a glimpse of what my eggs look like as mayonnaise, and it is, quite indescribable, a kind of disgusting beauty. I'm not sure if I should be mortified or in awe of the thing, but the farmer seems to like it, "It brings in the coin" he says.


	5. Chapter 5

I've noticed something about the farmer, he seems to be very interested in gifts and love, he's used my eggs as gifts countless times. And sometimes it makes me wonder, what is there beyond the farm? I wonder this to myself now every morning when he comes to take my eggs, are there more farmers? more hens? and ducks? and dinosaurs? It is really all so mind boggling, I'd love to find out for myself, yet I wonder if I could venture outside the farm. I wish I could explore the vast lands and farms, oh to be a farmer, capable of going to so many places. I envy the farmer, he has so much freedom, he isn't confined to a coop, to a farm, he can go anywhere, everywhere. one day I will either go with him, or venture on my own.


	6. Chapter 6

It is the cold winter now, and this coop is starting to get cramped. How I long to see the lake again, to even feel a cool breeze ruffle through my feathers, unfortunately the breezes are too cool, and they are very uncomfortable. The dinosaur laughs at me, yet she is blessed with her thick hide and scales. The utter nerve, of course I know she only kids, she is still a young soul, and I feel responsible for her. The blue one and I have taken it upon us to be her mothers, and I couldn't be happier, since not only am I fond of the chick, but the blue one is very kind, mature, and respectful. She has and will always have my highest gratitude.


	7. Chapter 7

I am getting used to being a gem, since it doesn't seem as though we are seen as rarities and freaks, but as honorable beings, as though we should be respected and praised. The farmer spends more time with us than he used to, and he has a strange friend with him sometimes. The Friend looks nothing like the farmer, but more like some strange being I can't put my feather on. It seems nice however, and I've grown to appreciate it's company along with the farmers. This friend has also taken quite the liking to me as well, and I love to be admired.


	8. Chapter 8

The blue one is a lovely being, her feathers swirl gracefully in the back, her eyes are so daringly sharp, and I consider her to be the most beautiful hen I've laid eyes on. It is as if the hens across the lake couldn't compare to her, she is a magnificent hen, and I admire her in so many different ways. Some of the farmers friends seem to admire her as well, as one should, yet some are scared of me and the dinosaur, yet some are interested in us as well. They too call us gems and rarities, it is strange, am I being put on a pedestal, or shoved away for no one to see?


	9. Chapter 9

Hay is quite a bland meal, of course I can't complain being that it is my main source of food, yet the farmer has so much food stored away, I wish we could have some. Some potatoes perhaps, maybe corn, oh how i love corn! There was this one day where the cat brought us an entire cob of it, and it was glorious! When the farmer came to check our coop he saw us eating the corn, and he let us keep the corn! What a delightful man he is to do that, I had a new respect for him after that day.


	10. Chapter 10

Some days are very strange in the coop, making it seem like time never passed. On occasion there will be a day where the hay will already be set out before the Farmer comes to check on us, and although it is enjoyable for an early feed, it is also just, very confusing to me. Either the time never passed, or we left over some hay. Sometimes I question myself if I even ate the hay from yesterday, it is quite the phenomena. The Farmer takes it as a good thing, since he doesn't have to put more hay out, which I suppose makes his job easier. So many strange occurrences happen on this farm, I wonder why.


	11. Chapter 11

The farmer seems tired. 

When he comes to feed in the mornings, he seems tired and cranky

As if he had better things to do.

Of course the life of a farmer must be a busy one

He takes care of his farm, his animals, his home, his job, and throughout all that he must carry out his own desires and interests

And lately he seems tired.

Being a farmer must not be as free as originally thought

It's as if hes chained himself down to his profession

That he can't do anything without putting the farm first

And even then there's only so little time left

As easy as he's made it taking care of us

Its strange still

How he can tire himself out at our expense

I hope he doesn't blame us

We never meant to cause him any trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

I know it's been only a few hours  
But I feel as if it's been days  
Weeks even  
And I'm not sure why  
The blue one says she feels the same  
It feels like an eternity since I've seen her  
I can't explain it  
The farmer acts like everything is normal  
But is it really?  
Nothing has noticeably changed  
But it feels, odd  
Not right  
And it ruffles my feathers   
Just a tad  
I wish I could inform you  
On what my days have been like  
But I don't remember them well and  
It feels like it's been so long  
And then the night comes  
My troubles forgotten at last  
As I fall asleep


	13. Chapter 13

time has stopped

everything has stopped

and the memories are slowly erasing

my love, shes fleeting

from my feeble memory

i ask myself, how did it come to this

have we become neglected

will time stop forever

is this the end

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on sleep deprivation, but have no fear, this will continue on.  
> Also I do take constructive criticism in the comments so please feel free.


End file.
